


Ice Skating!

by wookbutt09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren for his first time ice skating. Eren is nervous, and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the AUs I wrote for the Ereri Christmas Card Exchange on Tumblr.

"Get over here, brat." 

"But- "

"Eren."

"Alright! Alright..." the younger one yielded, cautiously stepping one foot onto the ice, then the other, tightly grasping the rink to keep his skates from sliding around before he could even stand straight. 

"Good. Now let go, and turn around." 

"Okay..." Eren agreed, albeit nervously, slowly loosening his grip and awkwardly shuffling around to look at his boyfriend. Once he was facing the shorter man, he straightened up, holding his arms out slightly to make sure he kept his balance. After a couple seconds of standing on the ice, and not falling flat on his ass, he gave a stupid grin. "Levi, I'm doing it!" 

Levi snorted. 

"Doing what? Standing on ice? Let's see you move," he said, folding his arms patiently, skating a few inches backward to allow Eren some room. 

Eren frowned, and pouted, but then he sucked in a deep breath, and balled his fists in determination. He knew he could do anything he put his mind to. Besides, it's not like he was afraid of the ice, he had just never been skating before, and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend and in front of all these other people. 

Levi stood back as Eren slowly but surely started shuffling foward. Gaining confidence after a few feet, Eren then began to lift his skates off the ice, clumsily propelling himself in the same direction as all the other skaters. 

Levi smirked as he noticed Eren start to lose balance.

"Ah!" Eren yelled in surprise as his skates slipped and his legs kicked out from underneath him. Levi had considered letting Eren fall on his ass for a second, but decided that a bruised tailbone wouldn't have been as funny to Eren as it would've been to him, so he quickly skated foward and caught Eren from behind before he could hit the ice. 

"You okay?" Levi asked, uprighting his boyfriend and helping him gain his balance. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Eren replied, nodding, fixing his red hat with the giant poofball on top that had gone slightly askew during the fall. Levi tried to hide a small smile as he looked at how cute Eren was bundled up in all his winter clothing; the red poofball hat with the matching red scarf tucked all around his neck covering up to his chin, his snowflake patterned mittens, and his nicely fitted black peacoat.

But it was honestly just cute to see his boyfriend this vulnerable. Eren, though a very kind and caring boy who generally tended to be on the more quiet side, was also pretty stubborn and quick to anger. It was a nice change to see Eren acting nervous and needing his help. 

"Here, hold onto my hands," Levi offered, standing in front of Eren with his arms outstretched. Eren quickly grabbed onto them, trying to keep himself steady as Levi slowly started skating backwards, pulling Eren foward.

"Don't let go," Eren blurted anxiously as he felt his skates slipping again. 

"I won't."

After a few laps around the rink, Eren felt more and more comfortable on the ice. He began to glide normally, picking up speed as they went round and round. 

"Okay, I think you can let go now..." Eren said hesitantly, faltering for only a second when Levi slowly pulled away, spinning around effortlessly on the ice to skate beside Eren. They weren't going very quickly, but that was okay, there was no rush. It was actually pretty fun, Eren thought. 

"See? I knew you'd catch on quickly." 

"Yeah, not too bad," Eren smirked, looking away from the ice in front of him and over at Levi, which he immediately regretted as he began to lose balance again. His eyes shot open in fear for a split second, but he'd pretty much gotten the hang of it, and immediately regained his glide. Levi chuckled, and Eren smiled down at the ice. He reached over and grabbed Levi's hand, and they chatted happily while skating at their own pace for the next hour or so. 

~~

Later, though, when Eren started to get a little bored (and that part of him that liked to get cocky and competitive even when he had no right to be cocky or competitive got the best of him), he challenged Levi to a race. 

Levi won, hands down, of course, and felt no guilt laughing his ass off when Eren realized he hadn't figured out how to stop properly and slammed straight into the rink, landing roughly on his ass. He glared at Levi who just continued to laugh.


End file.
